Many individuals enjoy capturing images and recording video while driving a vehicle, such as a car, truck, motorcycle or bicycle. For example, individuals may record the view out the front windshield of a car while driving along a scenic road. Others may record a view while racing their car or motorcycle during a race or other performance event. Existing systems attach cameras, smartphones, and other image capture devices to a vehicle in a fixed position (e.g., capturing images directly in front of the vehicle). This type of fixed mounting position supports the recording of only one angle or viewpoint. A dangerous situation results if a vehicle driver attempts to manually reposition the image capture device while actively driving the vehicle.